Somewhere In Between
by Arsahi
Summary: After the series (not EoE), Asuka, Shinji, and Rei find themselves facing high school life. Not as boring as it sounds. Asuka/Shinji **Chp 2**
1. Chapter One

Somewhere In Between

**Chapter One**

"Are you stupid?!"

Ikari Shinji stumbled forward after a forceful hand struck him in the back of the head.  It stung only like a certain seventeen-year-old girl he knew could make it.  "Ahh…that hurt, Asuka."

"Duh!  It was _supposed_ to hurt, dummkopf!" she told him.  Puffing out her chest, she walked in front of him and looked over her shoulder at him.  "I'm still better than you are.  The Angels may be gone, but I'm still smarter than you are.  I've already graduated college in Germany."

Shinji sighed.  "I know, Asuka.  Guten morgen, by the way."

"Guten morgen," she answered, suddenly smiling.

Inside, he sighed again.  He would never understand Sohryu Asuka Langely—one moment, she was berating him for the latest thing he had done, and the next, she was smiling and laughing like nothing had gone wrong.  In fact, he didn't even know why she had asked him if he was stupid this time, but he had learned to ignore it over the past three years.  After all, he _had_ lived with her for close to a year.  Now she lived next door to him, and Ayanami Rei on the opposite side of him.  

After the Third Impact, his mother had been extracted from Evangelion Unit 01, and his father had turned into a more accepting, more affectionate man.  Ikari Yui and Ikari Gendo now lived with Shinji in an apartment complex about a half-mile away from the complex he had lived in with Asuka and Misato.  Gendo had grown so attached to Ayanami Rei that he had asked her to move out of her little hovel and into the apartment next door to theirs.  She had graciously accepted, leaving Asuka to live with Misato and Kaji.  Half out of pity and half because he had actually missed having her around, Shinji had asked Gendo if he would mind paying for Asuka to live in the empty apartment on the other side of them after two months of her absence.

Amazingly, the once cold-hearted bastard had agreed.

Suddenly, Shinji realized why Asuka had smacked him.  "Sorry," he told her.

Asuka smiled.  "Wait for me next time.  I won't have to smack you then."

He nodded.  "Point realized.  I just thought I was going to be late because okaa-san cleaned yesterday and accidentally unplugged my alarm clock.  She set the time wrong and didn't set my alarm time again."  They rounded the corner and found Rei way ahead of them, almost to the school gates, already.  "On top of that, I forgot to even turn my alarm _on_ last night because of otou-san's birthday.  We were out late all night."

"I know," nodded Asuka.  "I heard you come in around midnight.  Where the hell did you go?  Switzerland?"

Shinji sputtered.  "We weren't gone _that_ long!  We got back at ten!"

Rolling her eyes, Asuka shook her head.  "You got in around midnight.  I know, because I looked at my clock when you woke me up!"

Shinji groaned in frustration, only to have Asuka flick his forehead.  "Stop that!"

Asuka stuck her tongue out and flicked his forehead once more.  "Make me, Third Child!" she dared him.

Careful not to grin, Shinji grabbed her wrists and turned her around, pinning her to him.  With his other hand, he began to tickle her.  She let out a squeal and bit her lip, trying to refrain from laughing, but couldn't hold it in.  Shinji knew _exactly_ where she was ticklish from countless battles such as this one.

Another laughter joined theirs.

They froze and slowly looked behind them…at Hikari.

"Asuka-chan!" Hikari laughed.  "You two are so cute.  Come on.  The bell will ring soon."

Slowly, almost like he hadn't wanted to, Shinji released Asuka.  She threw him a grin over her shoulder, picked up her schoolbag, and grabbed Hikari's arm.  "Come on, Hikari-chan.  Let's go."

The two of them started off, Hikari in the lead.  She didn't notice when Asuka slowed and waited for Shinji.  Quickly, he caught up with her and began to jog towards the gates.  "We'll never make it if you go _that_ slow, Third Child," she told him.  "Come on, faster."

Unexpectedly, Asuka grabbed Shinji's hand and dragged him towards the gates as the bell to close them had sounded.

"I swear!  I think sitting in Unit 01 for so long made you slow!" Asuka exclaimed, dragging him through the gates and down the halls to their class, just as the final bell rang.  

"You were in an Eva since you were little," Shinji told her.  "Should have made you slow.  I just don't like to run fast."

"A likely story," she waved it off.

"I told you we were going to be late," Shinji changed the subject.

"Are you saying it's _my _fault?" Asuka demanded.

"Yes."  Shinji narrowed his eyes at her.

"Are you stupid?!" she smacked him upside the head again.

"Stop that!" he snapped.

"A_hem_."

Both Shinji and Asuka froze for a moment, then sank back into their seats and faced forward.  "Yes, sensei?" they chorused.

"Sohryu-san, Ikari-san, I understand that perhaps in your last year of junior high you may have been treated with particular deference because of your former status, but here, in year two of high school, you are no longer the pilots of the Evangelion Units.  Here, you are just another student to me.  As I have warned you two before, I do not tolerate disobedience in my classroom."  The teacher pushed up her glasses on the bridge of her nose and caught and held Shinji's eyes for a few moments before doing the same with Asuka.  "Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sensei," they said quietly.

"If I have to talk to you two about this one more time, I am sending you to the counselor's office," the teacher, Wakaouji-sensei, threatened.  "Now.  Open your English readers to page ninety-one…"

*          *          *

-God!  Honestly, that _woman_ drives me up the wall!- Asuka typed to Shinji.  A few seconds later, the message appeared on his screen.

With glances up at Wakaouji-sensei every few moments, Shinji replied.  –I know.  She drives me crazy too, Asuka.  Besides, she wasn't even in here when we started arguing.  I know that when she cleared her voice that was when she came in the room.-

Blatantly not paying attention because she already knew English, Asuka wrote back to Shinji.  –Doesn't that piss you off?  I mean, _why_ is she like that?  I'll bet she eats metal nails and toddlers' toes for breakfast.-

Shinji bit his lip to keep from laughing and ducked his head.  –What does she eat for lunch then?-

-Normal food.  She can't eat her normal diet on school grounds, the administration would fire her.- Asuka paused before sending the message because Wakaouji-sensei turned around and said something important to the lesson.  As soon as she handed out the assignment, Asuka sent the message.

-Can I check my answers to yours when I finish?- he asked.

-Dummkopf.  You should know by now that that bitch gives me different work than the rest of the class since she found I speak fluent English.- Asuka sent the reply and began to work quickly on the paper.  –I'll check your answers though, if you'd like.-

-You don't have to.- Shinji assured her.  –After all, I don't want you to get sent to the counselor's without me.-

-Oh, don't worry.  She would send us both, I think.-

-You're right.  Okaa-san and Otou-san would probably kill us, too.-

As Wakaouji-sensei started towards her, Asuka exited out of the messaging system and brought up the blank document that would send to the teacher when it was finished.  Typing as fast as her fingers would go, she attempted to get to at least question five before the teacher reached her.  _Please, please, please…_she prayed silently.  She was halfway through typing the answer to the second question when Wakaouji-sensei reached her.

"Sohryu-san.  What takes you so long?" Wakaouji-sensei wanted to know.

"This work is just so challenging, Wakaouji-sensei," Asuka lied.  "It takes me a few minutes to experiment until I find the correct answer."

_That is such bullshit_, Shinji thought as Asuka talked.  _Stop there, Asuka.  You'll get in trouble if you keep going…_

Wakaouji-sensei raised an eyebrow at the auburn-headed former Second Child.  Across the room, Rei sent Shinji a message.  –What is Sohryu doing?-

-Spouting bullshit so she doesn't get in trouble for talking to me when we should be doing our work.-  Shinji hit send and returned to his work.  The message blinked up on the screen again.

-Why were you two talking rather than completing the assignment?- Rei wanted to know.

-I don't know.  But now you're keeping me from my work again, so I'll talk to you at lunch if you want to talk some more.-  Shinji sent the message quickly and brought up the document he had been working on.

Wakaouji-sensei placed a hand on the top of the desk and one on the back of Asuka's chair.  "Sohryu-san," she said, her voice dangerously low.  "I may not have caught you passing notes with Ikari-san this time, but I will catch you one day.  You are a troublemaker.  Ikari is a good student, he doesn't need a screw-up like you to poison his mind."

At those words, Asuka's eyes widened and she stiffened.  "Excuse me, Wakaouji-sensei?"

"I know how to spot a delinquent corrupting a passive mind," Wakaouji-sensei continued.  "Leave Ikari alone from now on, or I _will_ see to it personally that you are removed from this classroom—permanently."

For a moment longer, Wakaouji-sensei stood there, then she moved on down the aisle.  As soon as she couldn't feel Wakaouji-sensei's eyes on her anymore, Asuka sank in her seat.  Remove her from the class, _permanently_?  No more being with Shinji, Hikari, Rei, Touji, Kensuke?  Her, a _troublemaker_?  A delinquent?  What?  When had _that_ happened?

Then it clicked.

Wakaouji-sensei didn't like her.  


	2. Chapter Two

Hey again.  Please be gentle, as this is my first Eva fanfic.  Been an Eva fan forever, but never wrote a fanfic till now.  Thank you to the follow people who reviewed:  PW, keyblade-00, Chewie, Hitmanhand, Greg of th 3rd Rainbow Crystal, Th1Rd-Ch1Ld, Ishagu, dennisud, Croatoan, DarkPower, and The Lord of pencil.  Thank you for all of the positive comments!  I had no idea a post-series high school story was in such high demand!

Somewhere in Between 

**Chapter Two**

At lunch, Asuka found a nice, shady tree to eat under.  She felt like being alone today, but she knew that Shinji would find her.  They had grown so much closer over the last two years, even if they fought like cats and dogs usually.  That wasn't a bad analogy of them, actually, Asuka realized.  Asuka was like a cat—independent, nice if she liked you, but if you pet her the wrong way she had a nasty bite.  Shinji, on the other hand, was like a dog.  He was a loyal, faithful, and followed people he trusted around.  He tried to be nice to everyone now, and smiled much more.

Asuka shook her head.  "Not thinking about us.  Thinking about Wakaouji-sensei's sudden vendetta against me."

As she opened her lunch, she tried to think of possible reasons that Wakaouji Hiroe, English teacher extraordinaire, would have a personal reason to try and make Asuka leave Shinji alone.  It wasn't like Wakaouji-sensei had a thing for Shinji, because that would be creepy.  And why would she worry about Asuka?  It wasn't as if Asuka was Shinji's _girlfriend_.  She would _die_ before _that_ ever happened.  Even thinking about it took her appetite away partially.

So what could it be?

Asuka didn't remember ever causing any trouble in Wakaouji-sensei's class.  Frowning, she reworded that thought.  She never caused trouble in _any_ of her classes.  She was a good girl.  Gendo had threatened to take away her apartment if she ever got in any serious trouble at school or otherwise…so she never caused any trouble.  True, she may be a brat sometimes, but…

"Asuka?"

She jumped.

"Whoa.  Asuka, it's just me."  Shinji sat down next to her, against the trunk of the tree.  "Why aren't you eating at the table today?"

"I just needed a little time to think," she confessed, pushing her microwaved food around.  She sighed and stuffed a piece of food into her mouth.

"What's bothering you?" Shinji asked through a mouthful of food.

"Don't talk with your mouth full," she reminded him absently.  "I think Wakaouji-sensei hates me."

After he swallowed, Shinji raised an eyebrow.  "Why would Wakaouji-sensei hate you?  If she hates you, then she _must_ hate me too."

She shook her head.  "She likes you, Shinji.  She hates me though.  You know when she leaned over on my desk?  She told me I was a troublemaker, a delinquent, and if she had her way, she would kick me out of our classroom for good."

Shinji squeezed her hand, surprising her.  "If you want me to, I can talk to otou-san and ask him to speak to Fuyutsuki on your behalf."  Gendo's right-hand assistant had become the principal of the high school Shinji, Asuka, and Rei attended.  The former NERV figurehead had made sure that his son, his surrogate daughter, and his son's best friend had been admitted to that particular high school for that particular reason.

Hurriedly, Asuka shook her head.  "Who will Fuyutsuki believe, a teacher or me?"

"Most likely you, Asuka.  Remember, Fuyutsuki _was_ the second-highest man in the NERV organization.  He knows you.  I'm sure he wouldn't think you were lying," Shinji told her.

"They're going to believe Wakaouji-sensei.  If Fuyutsuki believes me, who's to say the rest of the administration will go against him?  Besides…she hasn't made any threats of bodily harm towards me."  Sighing, Asuka dug around in her lukewarm food.  "I just don't want to cause trouble, and if I say anything…they may kick me out of your class anyway."  _I don't want to leave your class, Shinji.  I don't know what I would do.  We've been in the same class since eighth grade…_

Suddenly, Shinji began to laugh.

"Shinji?" Asuka questioned, staring at him.

After a few elusive moments of laughter, Shinji wiped his eyes on his arm.  "When did I become Mr. Optimism and you Miss Pessimism?"

Asuka paused.  "I don't know.  That _is_ pretty funny, though."

He reached over and ruffled her hair.  "I l…" he caught what he was going to say and swallowed it with forced laughter.

Fortunately, Asuka didn't notice—she had, however, noticed him ruffling her hair.  "Dummkopf!" she cried, punching his shoulder and fixing her auburn locks.  "Don't mess with my hair."  She wolfed down the rest of her lunch as Shinji did the same with his and yawned, leaning back against the tree and straightening her skirt.  "So what should I do about Wakaouji-sensei?"

"I'm not sure," Shinji said, staring out across the field.  Touji and Kensuke waved to him from their table and made motions for Asuka and Shinji to join them, Hikari, and Rei.  Shinji waved them off, shaking his head.  They rolled their eyes and Touji let out a wolf-whistle.

_That_ pissed Asuka off.

She jumped to her feet and ran over to Touji, landed a fist on his head, and ran back over to her tree.  "Stupid boys.  God I hate little boys."

Shinji raised an eyebrow.  "Should I be offended?"

"You aren't a little boy," Asuka assured him.  "You don't do stupid things like Kensuke and Touji do."

He shrugged.  "I try not to."

A comfortable silence nestled between them and Asuka yawned.  "I'm so tired," she complained.  "You three got in too late last night and woke me up.  I couldn't go back to sleep for an _hour_."

"Oh, for the love of…Asuka, we didn't get in that late!"

"You said yourself that your mother set your clock wrong!"

Shinji groaned and buried his face in his hands.  "_You_ are infuriating, you know that?"

Grinning, Asuka ruffled his hair.  Moments later, the bell ending lunch rang.  "Come on, Third Child.  Inside."  She offered him her hand, which he gratefully took and hauled himself to his feet.  He now stood a whole head taller than Asuka, and she hoped that her best friend would stop growing soon.  Suddenly, he dropped her hand, picked up his things, and took off after Kensuke, Hikari, Touji, and Rei.  "_Shinji_!" she shouted after him, packed up the remains of her lunch, and ran after them, sliding into her seat just bare seconds before the tardy bell sounded.  

-Bastard.- She sent to him over the messaging system.

-I wasn't the one ogling while the bell rang.- He retorted, throwing her a grin.  They sat next to each other, Asuka on the third seat back on column nearest the window, and Shinji on her right.  Rei sat in the seat closest to the door in the entire room.  Touji sat in the back of the second column near the door, and Kensuke sat in front of him.  Hikari sat in the first seat of the row Asuka sat in.

-Ogling?  _Excuse_ me.  I wasn't _ogling_ you.  Who would want to do that?- Asuka demanded, not paying attention as the mathematics teacher came into the room.

-Oh, come on.  You know you want my body.  Otherwise, why would you be my best friend?- Shinji wanted to know.

-Oh yes, Shinji.  I want your body.  I want your body like I want to have fleas.- Asuka pretended to pay attention to the mathematics teacher.

Shinji smirked at her.  –Do you want me to crack a joke about that?-

-I hate your new personality.  God, it's like I can't trample all over you anymore.-  Asuka flashed a smile at him to let him know she was teasing.

-What a shame.-

They paused for a moment to listen to the lecture, then resumed passing notes, or messages, to each other.  Somehow, Shinji and Asuka _always_ managed to score in the ninetieth percentile, though they hardly paid attention to their classes.  Wakaouji-sensei believed that Asuka and Shinji cheated off one another, mostly Asuka doing the cheating, but the rest of their teachers decided they were simply good students who studied at home and learned quickly.

-What are you doing after school?- Shinji asked finally.

-Going home, I think.  Why?- Asuka replied.

-Nothing in particular.  I might be staying after school to play basketball with Touji-kun and Kensuke-kun, and I heard that Hikari's staying after to watch us.  You can walk home with Ayanami, if you want, I guess.-

-That is the saddest, most pathetic ploy for "will you stay after and watch me play some odd version of basketball where there's only three players with my friends today?" I have ever heard.  If Hikari-chan and I stay after, most likely the First Child will stay after.-

-Maybe we can play girls against guys.-

-If I have to play, I'm going home.-

Shinji grinned at her.  –Oh, come on.  Let me have a little fun imaging what it would be like to cream you and Hikari-chan and Ayanami at basketball.-

Rolling her eyes, Asuka replied with, -You had better count your blessings then.  It's not everyday that Sohryu Asuka Langely stays after school to watch a trio of dummkopfs play basketball.-

-Thank you, Asuka.-

-You're welcome, Shinji.-


End file.
